Destino
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Y es que cuando para alcanzar tu destino, aquello por lo que has luchado toda tu vida, tienes que humillarte de una forma horrible te replanteas hasta tu propia existencia. Oro/sasu Lime Yaoi shota POVSasuke FELECIDADES RUKIAU!


_Sufriendo un shock bastante agudo y abrazándose las piernas en plan niña autista._

_Que conste que esto está escrito por mi sibconsciente. Decidí escribirle a RukiaU un fic por su cumpleaños. Y aunque nuevamente me retrasé, esta vez fue a cuasa de mi inspiración y de mi propia moral que me impedía escribir esto. Hoy me he puesto serie y lo he terminado...pero...creo que me voy a morir del asco._

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** En cierto modo aquí hay shota, violación y algo más que se me escapará por culpa de mi cerebro desconecntado para recuperarse. He querido hacerlo en POVSasuke porque me centro más en los sentimientos y así puedo evadir ciertos detalles que me dan repelusluslus. _

_Oro/Sasu especialmente dedicado a tí Ruki!!! Y respóndeme al móvil por el amor de Dios!!!_

**DESTINO.**

Comprender tu destino no es algo que todo el mundo sepa hacer. Aceptarlo es una cosa, pero comprenderlo, respetarlo y luchar por él son cosas que muy pocas personas consiguen. Yo mismo lucho por mi destino, pero aún no lo acepto. Y es que cuando para alcanzar tu destino, aquello por lo que has luchado toda tu vida, tienes que humillarte de una forma horrible te replanteas hasta tu propia existencia.

Últimamente tengo que repetirme una y otra vez estas palabras. Antes solo me bastaba con ver la cara de serpiente de mi maestro. Me da arcadas, pero a la vez me recuerda porque estoy aquí, porque me degrado de esta manera. Y vengar a tu familia, es motivo suficiente.

Este mismo instante es uno de esos momentos. No sólo me humilla haciéndome tragar ciertas cosas, sino que también me impide hacerlo a mi manera, sujetándome de pies y manos. La lengua de Orochimaru recorre mi mejilla y no puedo evitar que mi ojo se cierre por inercia. Esa textura no es muy agradable, pero en contra de mis deseos consigue que mi cuerpo reaccione como Orochimaru ansía.

-¿Nervioso, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó con una sonrisa pérfida. Una vez más tengo que repetirme esas palabras:

"_Lo hago por ellos. Por mi destino. Para matar a Itachi"_

Su lengua recorre todo mi torso, de una forma que a la vez me excita y me repulsa. Un jadeo se escapa de mi boca y me maldigo una y otra vez. He aprendido a controlar mis sentimientos para evitar mostrarlos: mi alegría, mi tristeza, mi rabia, mi dolor… pero hay algo que nunca podré controlar y eso en mi pasión. Pasión por el hecho de saber que el hacer eso me ayudará a estar más cerca de mi objetivo…de mi destino.

Un nuevo gemido se escapa de mis labios. Es a causa de que mi sensei ha llegado a dónde quería desde un principio: mi entrepierna. Y empieza desesperarse, ya que no me estoy humillando. Él pretende que haga lo mismo que Kabuto, que le suplique, que llore, que gima como un cualquiera. Pero esa es la diferencia entre Kabuto y yo, y Orochimaru lo sabe. Yo no soy un cualquiera. Este sanin sabe que yo no voy a llorarle, que mi orgullo está por encima de eso. Por mucho que me guste (justo en este momento tengo que concentrarme porque está empezando a masturbarme) no puedo llorar por el placer, no puedo suplicar…

"_No puedo dejarme caer"._

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar. Maldigo una y mil veces a Orochimaru por saber usar tan bien la lengua y los dedos. Ya he dicho que se estaba desesperando, y cuando esta serpiente se desespera es excesivamente impaciente. Mientras con su lengua juega con mi miembro erecto, sus largos dedos empiezan a hurgar en mi entrada, haciéndome gemir de placer. No tarda mucho en remplazar las posiciones y colar su lengua por ahí. Otro gemido se me escapa de mis labios.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?- pregunta de nuevo en un momento de descanso entre una penetración de su lengua y la siguiente. Esa textura viscosa sin sabes por qué me está excitando aún más, pero no estoy tan loco como para admitirlo.

-Tanto como encerrarme en una cámara frigorífica- consigo pronunciar. Es posible que se enfade con esas palabras y puede que acabe haciéndome gemir y gritar de placer, pero hay algo que nunca logrará: ganar a mi moral. Y lo sabe. Y le jode.

Y por eso en este instante… me está penetrando sin piedad.

Y no es algo que me disguste. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir de esa forma tan fuerte.

No tarda en venirse dentro de mí, mientras que mi propio miembro deja caer el resultado de mi pasión en mi cuerpo. Veo la sonrisa satisfecha de Orochimaru mientras se levanta de la cama buscando algo. Sé que va a buscar. Ese maldito sanin tiene una malsana obsesión con los consoladores/vibradores.

Y aunque mi cuerpo ansía ese contacto, mi cerebro se rebela contra él.

No estoy aquí para dejar que me violen y disfrutar con ello. Estoy aquí para conseguir poder y matar a mi hermano. Es ley de vida: Caín mató a Abel y yo mataré a Itachi. Y si en el camino tengo que dejarme manosear por un hombre como ese…que así sea.

* * *

*Ma sigue traumatizada* Reviews?


End file.
